


Filter

by visionsghostly



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Ben Gross - Freeform, Bisexual, Devi Vishwakumar - Freeform, F/F, F/M, FxF, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Never Have I Ever, OC is basically in a Polyamorous relationship, Oop, Sex, Three's not a crowd, Underage - Freeform, basically y'all, fxmxf, it's gone be nice, lgbtq+, oc x oc x paxton yoshida, paxton - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsghostly/pseuds/visionsghostly
Summary: . . .  ↳☆˳⸙;; ❝ 𝖥𝖨𝖫𝖳𝖤𝖱 ᵕ̈˚◞♡   ⃗*ೃ༄♡  ༘°[ - ]🖇·˚ ༘ ┊͙𝗂𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 [𝗄𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗒 𝗀𝗋𝖺𝖼𝖾] 𝗃𝗈𝗂𝗇𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗎𝗇!𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗍𝗍𝗋𝖺𝖼𝗍𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖺𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 𝗈𝖿 [𝗉𝖺𝗑𝗍𝗈𝗇 𝗒𝗈𝗌𝗁𝗂𝖽𝖺]( warnings! cursing, sexual themes )- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 𝗏𝗂𝗌𝗂𝗈𝗇𝗌𝗀𝗁𝗈𝗌𝗍𝗅𝗒 ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar, Devi/OC, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/OC, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 000. intro

. . . 

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄  
𝖥𝖨𝖫𝖳𝖤𝖱

꒰ 💌 ꒱ ♡ ༘°

┊ ┊

𝗉𝗂𝖼𝗄 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖿𝗂𝗅𝗍𝖾𝗋.🍒┊ 𝗆𝗂𝗑 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗋𝗌  
𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗅𝖾𝗍𝗍𝖾.🍓

.˚ ᵎ┊͙

💌₍₁₎

[ — ✦༷༷🍧༣ཾ྄❥ 𝗄𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗒 + 𝗉𝖺𝗑𝗍𝗈𝗇] 

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ ˀ𝖭𝖠𝖨𝖫𝖤𝖠 𝖣𝖤𝖵𝖮𝖱𝖠 ☁️ *ೃ༄

𝗄𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗒 𝗀𝗋𝖺𝖼𝖾

001\. 𝖿𝗂𝗅𝗍𝖾𝗋 ( 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗄 𝗃𝗂𝗆𝗂𝗇 ) 

002\. 𝗌𝗅𝗈𝗐 𝖽𝗈𝗐𝗇 ( 𝗌𝗄𝗂𝗉 𝗆𝖺𝗋𝗅𝖾𝗒, 𝗁𝖾𝗋 ) 

003\. 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗇𝗀𝖾 𝖺𝖽𝖽𝗂𝖼𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 ( 𝖻𝗂𝗅𝗅𝗂𝖾 𝖾𝗂𝗅𝗂𝗌𝗁 ) 

004\. 𝗈𝗈𝗉𝗌 ( 𝗍𝗐𝖾𝖾𝗍 )

005\. 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗐 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝖾𝗅𝗅 ( 𝗆𝖾𝗅𝖺𝗇𝗂𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗋𝗍𝗂𝗇𝖾𝗓 ) 


	2. 001. 𝗎𝗇𝖿𝗎𝖼𝗄𝖺𝖻𝗅𝖾 𝗇𝖾𝗋𝖽𝗌

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 001. U.N ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

“Korey! Get down here, you're going to be late.”

Korey's eyes slid open and she sat up slowly, her mom's voice rattled her brain and made it hard for the girl to come to her senses. Today was Monday, which meant she had school— 

The girl slipped out of the bed quickly and let out a deep breath. She and her mom had moved to Sherman Oaks, California a couple of weeks ago, she wanted her to get use to the timezone so she hasn't been to school for an entire week. 

“Korey!?”

Biting her lip she ran a hand through her tangled hair and responded back. “Coming!” Korey wanted to wake up an hour early to get ready but must've slept through her alarm. 

Luckily for her, she picked out her clothes the day before. The outfit consisted of lightwashed mom jeans, a black spaghetti strapped blouse and white fila shoes. While the outfit was basic for her first day, it would do. 

After brushing her teeth and running a brush through her hair the teen quickly changed into her clothes and accessories before her mom called her again. Grabbing her bookbag she raced down stairs and smiled nervously at her mom who stared her down. 

“Hi mommy.”

The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys, her scrubs and purse. “You were sleeping, weren't you? ” Sighing the teen nodded, “How'd you know?” The older woman smirked and pointed to her face. “You have dried drool on your cheek still.” 

Gasping she looked at the mirror to the left of her, checking quickly. She was sure she washed her face thoroughly. Her mothers giggling made her stop looking, of course she was joking. 

Korey rolled her eyes and walked passed her mom and to the door, “Why are you like this? It's so early in the morning.”

The ride to school was filled with nagging and a crying mom. The woman was a blubbering mess when they pulled up to school. “My baby! I'm gonna miss you so much.” 

Korey's eye twitched and she looked at her mom. “This is new, what is it you want from me?” Her mom gave a watery smile, “I won't be able to pick you up today. You'll have to take the bus.” 

Nodding her head the teen pulled out her headphones and plugged them into her phone, she did not want to be stopped by people in the hall. “I'm fine with that. I'll see you later mom.” she pressed a kiss to her moms cheek and stepped out if the car. Immediately all eyes were on her. 

As she started walking to the entrance, her mom called out to her. “I love you Kor!” but instead of feeling embarrassed, she turned and smiled to her mom. “Love you too!”

Turning her attention back to the school, she placed her earbuds in her ears and took a couple steps forward before stopping abruptly as a boy rolled passed her on a skateboard. 

Sending him a sharp glare, Korey continued into the school and immediately felt out of place. She couldn't find a single teacher in the hallway and everyone gawking at her made it even worse. 

Signing heavily she maneuvered her way through the crowded hallways. Smiling when the office came into view. 

The teacher smiled warmly at her as they stood outside the door. “ Don't worry kiddo, everything will be fine.” she gave a forced chuckle and looked towards the door. “ Thanks Mr. Shapiro. ”

Slowly he opened the door, immediately becoming excited and energetic. Korey sighed and walked in after him, the beady eyes of everyone solely focused on her. 

“Why don't you introduce yourself, hm?” Mr. Shapiro asked while patting her shoulder, she moved away from and shot him a look. “Don't touch me.” the man awkwardly moved his hand and pouted. 

Korey looked out at the sea of students. “ My name is Korey Grace, I moved here a few weeks ago. Nice to meet you.” She scanned everyone before stopping on deep brown eyes, a girl, who smiled warmly at her with excitement on her face. 

Steer clear of her, she thought before making her way to an empty seat— which happened to be right next to that girl. Mr. Shapiro spoke up, “Since Jonah isn't here today, you can take that seat. I wanted to move him anyways.” 

Flopping into her seat she was surprised to find the girl staring at her still. Raising an eyebrow she turned her body to face the girl. “What?”

Before the teen could answer the door opened, a boy walking in with his head held slightly down. “ Ah Mr. Yoshida, I'm glad to see you.” Rolling her eyes she faced back to the girl only to see her staring lovingly at the boy who entered.

Not wanting to waste her time she plugged in her earbuds and turned the volume up. Digging into her bookbag she pulled out her textbook and notebook, to make it look like she was doing something. 

Time seemed to fly, the bell rang and she got up from her seat; ignoring all the calls from the boys in the room. Not noticing the Indian girl behind her, who was trying to get her attention— she walked out of the classroom. 

Lunch wasn't far away, just another class period. Yet she was already tired of school. Finding her locker she put the pin in and shoved her bookbag inside, she smiled and stretched, her back aching from the weight. 

A small tap on her shoulder made her turn around. Three girls stood in front of her, all of their arms were looped together– they smiled widely. 

“Hi.”

The three took a step closer and put their hands out. “Hi! I'm Eleanor.” “I'm Fabiola.” “ I'm Devi. ” 

Lightly shaking their hands she smiled. “ I'm Korey, nice to meet you.” Devi, who seemed to talk more than the rest of the group grinned. “ Would you like to eat lunch with us?”

Korey inwardly sighed, so much for steering clear. Turning back to her locker she pulled out her books and pencil case before shutting it. “Sure, sounds nice.”

The three looked at each other and gave slight squeal. “So, what class do you have next?” Korey looked down at her paper. “Engineering.” 

Fabiola looped arms with the girl, “That's my class too. I'll walk you there.” Korey nodded and waved bye to the other two girls who pouted. “See you at lunch.” That statement perked the two up and they waved back. 

Ben scoffed as he walked up to the two girls. “Are you recruiting another girl in the UN? ” Devi shot him a glare and elbowed him in the stomach, “Shut up.” 


	3. 002. 𝗉𝖺𝗑𝗍𝗈𝗇 𝗁𝖺𝗅𝗅-𝗒𝗈𝗌𝗁𝗂𝖽𝖺

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 002. paxton hall-

yoshida ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

Fabiola quickly pulled Korey to the lunch room after getting her lunch from her locker, telling her that Devi and Eleanor would meet them there. Fabiola was a pretty girl, with wild curly hair, pretty pink plump lips, beautiful brown skin and a smile that rivaled the stars. She was also very energetic and smart. 

Eleanor was also very pretty, her fashion sense was out of this world and her sarcastic but hilarious remarks could make anyones day— at least that's what Fabiola told her. 

Then there was Devi, Korey found her extremely pretty, with pretty brown skin, thick luscious black hair, gradient colored lips, pretty brown eyes and a smile to die for. Korey seemed infatuated most by her. 

Finally pushing through the crowd they made their way into the lunchroom. Almost immediately they found the two, sitting and talking to each other. 

“Devi! Eleanor!” 

The two teens looked up and smiled brightly at the two. Korey's heart fluttered at the warm look on their face, they looked genuinely excited to see her– it was new for her. 

Sitting down next to Eleanor she set her lunch on to the table and met eyes with Devi– the girl seemed so fascinated by her. Chuckling to herself she tilted her head, “What is it?” 

The girl quickly shook her head, embarrassed almost. “You're just really pretty.” Korey could feel her cheeks heat up and she rolled her eyes and pulled out an apple from the lunchbox. “ So are you.” 

Eleanor nudged her shoulder and looked at her excitedly. “ How's your day so far? Meet anyone? Favorite teacher? Crushes?” 

Fabiola kicked her shin under the table, warning the asian to not scare her off. “ Ignore her Kor, she's just excited. We rarely get new people here.” 

Korey could feel a smile pull on her face, a nickname. When she first got here she was sure she would be alone for the rest of the year– much like at her old school. She shook her head and bumped shoulders with Eleanor. “ I don't mind. So far it's been okay, you guys are the only people I've talked to. I don't know, maybe Mr. Shapiro. . . he's the only one I've talked to. No crus–” her eyes flickered to Devi who was staring at her expectingly. “ No crushes yet. ” 

Taking a bite of her apple she surveyed the area, blueprinting everything into her mind. Did they all have a popularity chain here too?

Devi, who seemed to be reading her mind, smiled and sweetly asked Eleanor to trade her spots. The three all seemed giddy. 

“Here we all have our places. There's the geeks–” she nudged her head in the direction of a group of boys who had their laptops out, playing a video game. “ The Lackeys–” Korey filled their eyes to a small group of boys who seemed to be waiting on a couple of girls. 

Devi accidentally bumped shoulders with her, alerting the teen to look at her. When her eyes locked with the girls face she was surprised to see her looking elsewhere. “The Popular Girls. . . and Jonah.” 

Korey looked towards the group, eyes widening when she met eyes with one of the girls. She quickly looked away and followed the tables stare. A group of boys sat at a different table, the concrete curved so that they could sit– most didn't. 

“Those are the popular guys, all very hot but only one catches my eye if I'm being hones–” 

Korey watched as Fabiola and Eleanor rolled their eyes with a small smile. “ She's talking about Paxton Hall-Yoshida.” Korey laughed as Devi gave them exasperated looks. “He's hot! I mean look at him.” 

Shrugging she set her apple down and grabbed half her sandwich, passing the other to Eleanor who had been staring at it. “ I mean he's okay looking.”

Devi only grinned and gave her a small beverage she got from the vending machine. “Whatever you say.” 

Lunch ended quite quickly but the three girls walked Korey to class afterwards. Fabiola spoke up as they stopped in front of the class door. “ We're having a slumber party tomorrow night, would you like to come?” 

Korey looked at the other girls' expression, they seemed excited; eyes hopeful. If this is what it's like to have friends, she liked it. “Sure, sounds like fun.” 

Her mouth opened into a small 'o' as Eleanor hugged her. “This is going to be so fun!” Devi and Fabiola gave her a smile and the group ended up laughing. 

Paxton looked at the four girls from down the hall, eyes trained on the new student. She was beautiful, he wouldn't lie. 

He averted his eye from her and focused on his friends who were crowding his locker. 


	4. 003. 𝗀𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗉 𝗉𝗋𝗈𝗃𝖾𝖼𝗍

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄  
𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 003. group  
project ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

“What if Anne Frank had an iPhone?” hopping up on the desk Mr. Shapiro continued. “ What if Winston Churchill had Wi-Fi?” crossing his legs he stared out into the sea of students. “This week we're going to split up into groups to pitch app ideas that could've been used to mitigate the atrocities of the second world war.” He finished with a smile. 

The entire class groaned and whispered about his teaching. “Just for one day can we work on something that'll be on future AP tests? ” Ben groaned, staring at Mr. Shapiro. 

The teacher pouted, looking hurt. “Come on, I worked really hard to find a lesson that was outside the box for you guys.” Scoffing he finished. “ Whatever, just break up into groups of three.” 

Devi, Fabiola, and Eleanor all looked towards each other with a smile– Eleanor about to raise her hand to ask Mr. Shapiro if Korey could work in their group but Paxton turned around and smiled to Devi. 

“Wanna join our group?” 

Fabiola and Eleanor squealed quietly behind her and Devi nervously smiled. “Uh yeah sure, I can make that work.” 

“ Alright, who doesn't have a group yet?” Ben and Eve raised their hands, looking around the room. “Kor!” Devi called out to the girl with her ear buds in, her head on the desk. Pouting Devi faced the teacher, “Korey doesn't either.” 

Fabiola smiled nervously, “ Ben can be in our group.” her eyes focused on anything but Eve. The boy shrugged. “ I'd prefer to work alone. I don't want anyone diluting the quality of my project.” 

Mr. Shapiro looked at the sleeping Korey and sighed. “It looks like we're going to have to have two groups of a foursome.” 

“ So both Ben and Eve, why don't you go and join Eleanor and Fabiola? Korey can stick with Devi, Paxton and Trent. ” 

Clapping his hands together he slipped off the desk. “Presentations are due Monday. ”

The UN packed up their things and moved towards Korey who was still sleeping. Fabiola nudged her chair, laughing when she she shot up. “ I'm awake, jeez.” 

Devi grabbed her books and urged her to get up. “ We have a presentation to do.” That seemed to get the girl up. “ Nooo, what did I miss?” The trio laughed but was stopped by Trent and Paxton who happened to still be there. 

The curled haired boy leaned over. “ We can meet at my house. I have a shit load of Crustables in the freezer.” he added with a goofy smile. Paxton grinned and shoved his things into his bag. “Nice.”

Trent turned around and looked at Devi, “Wait so who are you?”. Before the girl could answer Paxton butted in– “This is Devi, don't worry she's cool.” The girl smiled and looked down, “Plus she's smart, a guaranteed 'A' that's why I asked her. ” Then the smile dropped, that was why? Not because he liked her? 

“Sweet.”

Standing the boy locked eyes with a sleepy Korey who had her head leaned against Eleanor's shoulder. For a moment they just stood there and looked at each other before Korey broke the silence. “Can we go to lunch? I'm starving.” 

Wrapping an arm around her waist Eleanor moved towards the door, agreeing with her. Devi smiled towards Paxton and Trent before looping arms with Fabiola and walking towards the door. 

Trent nudged Paxton, eyes on the new girl. “ Dude, she's like. . . really hot.” Paxton shot him a look and hit him in the chest. “ Shut up.” 

Devi sat akwardly on the white sofa, a can of soda in her hands. Trent's mom set down a plate of pastries. “ So, Devi, what a pretty name.”

Smiling she took a sip of her soda, “So you know the woman who threads my eyebrows is actually Indian. Do you know her?” 

Sighing Devi looked up at her, “I don't know, uh what's her name?” The woman seemed to be thinking before snapping her fingers. “I'm not sure, I want to say. . . Pragupshmala?” 

Devi furrowed her eyebrows and went to answer but in came Paxton. “Hey sorry I'm late.” She said a small yes and grabbed her phone texting Korey. 

Devi 🥵 : 

Where are you? I'm pretty sure Trent's mom is an entire weirdo. 

Kor 🥶 : 

I'm almost there, just down the street. Give me a minute. ❤️❤️❤️ 

Smiling, Devi tossed her phone on to the couch just in time to see Trent's mom leave the room. Looking towards the boys she tapped her fingers on her leg. “Kor will be here soon so we can just wait for her, hm?” 

The boys gave a nod of acknowledgement and looked back towards the game. Not even a couple of seconds later there was a ring of the doorbell. Devi grinned and watched as Trent's mom answered the door. 

“Well aren't you a pretty one.” 

Korey smiled and met eyes with Devi over the woman's shoulder. “Thank you, I'm here to work on the project.” 

The woman stepped aside and gestured for her to come in. “Of course, of course. Can I get you anything?” Korey smiled a bright smile at the woman and shook her head. “No, I'm alright– thank you though.” 

Walking quickly to where Devi was Korey passed the T.V, alerting both boys. The teen flopped down next to Devi and hugged her. “The walk up here was hell, never again.” 

The two girls laughed before fixing their eyes to the boys who were staring at them. Devi spoke up first. “So. . . . should we start brainstorming some ideas?” 

Trent paused eating and looked towards her. “Mhm, yeah I got a really good one.” He looked towards Paxton then Korey. “What if there's an app that turns your phone into a gun?” 

Korey and Devi furrowed their eyebrows as he continued. “ Then you can kill the Nazis with your gun. Bam. Wars over.” 

“So, like, how would your app transform your phone into a gun? ” Devi questioned. Trent looked at her as if it was the easiest answer in the world. “ The same way Transformers work. You just push a button and it does it.”

“Okay, good idea Trent.” “That's just horrible.” The two girls spoke at the same time, Devi stifled a laugh and nudged Korey. 

She smiled at Devi but looked towards the two. “ If we're–” she pointed towards them then her and Devi, “Going to work together, I need you to be serious okay?” 

The two nodded though Trent's eyes were wide and his pupils blown. Devi shook her head, “So if we're brainstorming, I have some ideas too.” 

Paxton nodded, taking his eyes away from Korey who was now staring down Trent. “Awesome. Let's see what you got Lil' D.” 

Korey paused and looked towards Devi who seemed to be in shock. She sighed and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. 

This is going to be a long day


	5. 004. 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗍𝗂𝖾𝗌 & 𝖼𝗈𝗒𝗈𝗍𝖾𝗌

  


  


  


˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

  


— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 004. parties

& coyotes ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

  


  


" I'm convinced that they don't have brains," Korey said as they both walked out of Trent's house. Devi rolled her eyes with a smile and shrugged her shoulders, " I think it's kinda cute." she said, looking off into space. Korey looked towards her with a raised eyebrow. "It's cute until you have a failing grade." 

  


Laughing the two girls continued their trek down the street. "Oh, do you think you can make it to the Party?" Devi asked, looking down at her shoes. Korey stopped and placed a hand on her hip. "You're not seriously thinking of going to that party. . . are you?" 

  


The teen shrugged her shoulders, "It sounds like fun and maybe Paxton will want to have sex with me later on." Korey, for some reason, felt like it wasn't going to go well. She pinched the girl's side. "Fine, I'll go. . . but I get to pick your outfit." Devi smiled and nodded. "Deal!" 

  


  


  


  


  


Devi walked into her room were her mom was ironing. " Hey, Mom. Sorry to interrupt, but I have a chore of my own that I have to do." Devi's mom looked up at her with pursed lips. " We didn't finish our project, so now I have to go back to Trent's house. " Rolling her eyes Devi finished. "I'm super bummed." 

  


Ms. Vishwakumar furrowed her eyebrows, " This project is not yet done? Have you partnered with stupid people?" In her head, Devi could hear Korey agreeing with her mother, she grinned. "Mom, I told you. The guidance counselor says that parents aren't allowed to use the 'S' word anymore. " 

  


Flipping the pair of pants she was ironing over, Devi's mom continued. "This is why the American school system is failing because everybody is treated like they're special; when most of them should just drop out and learn a trade. " 

  


Furrowing her eyebrows, Devi looked towards the floor as her mom continued her rant. "Maybe if America had more air traffic controllers, we wouldn't be in debt to China?" Clasping her hands together Devi tilted her head. "Is your rant over, or can I go to Trent's?" 

  


"Yes, it's fine. Take him a box of See's Candies." 

  


Devi got up to leave but stopped as her mother quickly said, "Not the clusters. Those are for my work associates. " "No one in America does that mom." "Again, that is why China is beating us." 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Going downstairs Devi grabbed two boxes of chocolate and a pair of shoes, walking into the living room she smiled at Korey who was watching T.V with her cousin. "Are you watching Riverdale?" she asked, handing a box of chocolates to Korey who smiled up at her cutely. 

  


Kamala nodded and popped another chocolate into her mouth. "Cool. Well, we're going to study at a friend's house. That's why I borrowed your thigh-high boots." Devi said, whilst grabbing Korey's hand and pulling her from the couch. 

  


Kamala furrowed her eyebrow, "I don't understand the correlation. Why would you-" she stopped seeing as the two were already out of the house. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


Devi nervously knocked on Trent's door, Korey rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the girl's shoulder. "Dev, look at me." When the girl faced her she smiled, "You're gonna be fine. You look hot-" she quickly ran a hand through Devi's hair and pushed some behind her ear. "Just be yourself." 

  


Nodding, they turned towards the door as it was opened. Trent saw Devi's figure first- his smile slowly faltered but not completely. "Oh, hey. What are you doing her-" His eyes fell on Korey's velvet-clad body con dress and he stumbled over his words. Paxton peeked his head out and smiled at Devi before pulling it open all the way. "Whoa! Devi, you came." His eyes flickered to Korey and he sent her a small smile. "Hey, Grace." Korey gave him a grin in return. 

  


Turning his attention back to Devi his smile widened, mostly to make her feel comfortable. "And you brought California Brittle. This slaps. Come in." The two followed after Paxton and Trent once they got to the beer table Korey cursed looking at Paxton she smiled. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

  


He nodded before gripping her shoulders and turning her around his body slightly up against hers, his finger pointing forward. "Keep straight, make a left when you get to the family portrait it's on the right." Goosebumps trailed up her back and she hummed. Devi looked at her with a small pout, Korey rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back, don't do anything stupid. I have to call my mom." 

  


  


  


  


  


Devi was drunk. Very drunk. 

  


Korey, who had been looking for her for the past 20 minutes, gasped as a boy shouted something about a Coyote. Jumping into action Korey pushed towards the front of the crowd just in time to see Devi bend down and smile at the animal. "You're here to cheer me up. Right?"

  


Korey stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Devi, honey, get your ass over here right now." before the girl could even act on her words the Coyote jumped towards her and bit her. Gasping Korey ran towards her, throwing her clutch at the Coyote who thankfully ran away. "Oh my god! Devi." 

  


"Are you dead!" 

  


Korey glared towards the crowd before sighing, resting her hand on the girl's face. She called Devi's crush over "Paxton!" The boy, who was holding a bottle of water quickly passed it to Trent and ran towards the two girls. Lifting Devi he quickly told Korey to grab her bag and get into the car. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Korey fell asleep in the chair next to Devi, her hair splayed out across the bed. Devi was on the phone with Eleanor and Fabiola, though she checked to see if she accidentally woke up the sleeping girl. 

  


"Oh, my god, you guys. I should have never gone to the kickback without you. I legit got mauled! Korey was scolding me the whole way here." Devi stated. "Who cares? You're with Paxton, right?" Fabiola stated, "You're gonna have hospital sex, like on Grey's Anatomy." 

  


Eleanor spoke up. "Oh, Oh! Try to do it upright in the supply closet." Devi blinked rapidly, "I don't think I have access to the supply closet." Fabiola shrugged. "Fine. Then just do it in the morgue."

  


Devi looked at her incredulously. "I'm not gonna do it in the morgue!" Paxton walked in just as she finished her sentence. "Do what in the morgue?" Devi ended the call and quickly made something up. "Uh...steal bones." 

  


"Yeah, good call. You could, like, go to jail for that." His eyes went to Korey, his eyes filling with worry. "Is she okay?" 

  


Devi nodded and ran a hand through the girl's hair, pushing it out if her face. "Yeah, she's sleeping. If she wakes up she'll probably scold me again." Paxton realized the foursome had gotten closer very quickly, which he was surprised at. They seemed to do everything together even if she had just enrolled in the school. 

  


He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the injured teen. " Hey, you're all over Instagram right now." Devi looked up at him wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" "Yeah, everyone thinks you died." He showed her a picture of herself lying seemingly dead on the lawn. 

  


"Let's take a pic. Let them know you're good," he said before leaning over to put his face close to hers. You could see Korey in the left corner, dead sleep. Paxton smiled to himself before putting up the peace sign. 

  


Sitting on the bed, next to Korey's head he maneuvered through his phone. Devi looked up at him, "Wait. . . you're posting that to your grid? Not just a temporary story?" 

  


Paxton finally turned to face her. "Yeah. Tag you and Korey." 

  


The two talked for a little while before Devi's mom came bursting in, effectively waking up Korey. "Goddamn it, Devi!" She looked towards Paxton, eyes not yet seeing Korey. "Who are you? What are you doing?" 

  


Paxton gave a charming smile. "Hi, Dr. Vishwakumar. Devi got bit by a coyote, but she's in stable condition now." Devi's mom sneered at him, "Oh, is she? Is she in stable condition? How are her Vitals? Tell me more, Dr. Walking HPV Infection. Get the hell out of here." 

  


Devi looked at her with wide eyes, "Mom!" Paxton only smiled at Devi, placed a hand on Korey's head, and walked out. Sitting on the bed, Devi's mom seemed to finally notice Korey. "Who are you?" Devi looked fed up for a second. "Not her mom, this is my best friend Korey- she stayed with me the entire time they were fixing me up." 

  


Korey gave her a cute grin and a small wave, it seemed that Devi's mom didn't know they were at a party. She silently thanked Paxton for giving her his flannel, since it was way larger than her it covered up her dress. Stretching she got up, "I need to get home as well. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Vishwakumar." She gave a grin to Devi who was subtly shaking her head. "I'll see you tomorrow for the presentation Dev." 

  


  


  


  


"Paxton, Trent, Devi, and Korey. You're up!" 

  


Korey spoke first. "We've made an app called Bunkr." Trent finished her sentence. "Imagine being in France in the middle of the blitzkeg." Korey furrowed her eyebrows and quickly corrected him along with Devi. "Blitzkrieg." 

  


He simply shrugged and continued. "How do you find a safe place to hide so that you don't get exploded?" Devi sighed and finished off the presentation. "With Bunkr, you can locate safe spots to hide within your neighborhood, whether from a German bomber or--"

  


A boy in the back interrupted her with a laugh. "Or a coyote, whoo! Coyote girl! Yeah!" Trent recited his words and cheers echoed throughout the room. "Whoo!" "Coyote girl!" Fabiola, Eleanor, and Korey slowly started to clap with smiles blooming on their faces. 

  


Paxton wrapped his arm around Devi's shoulder and started to holler as well. The other three members of the UN looked at each other with wide eyes. He touched her. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. 005. 𝗍𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗌 & 𝗀𝗅𝖺𝗇𝖼𝖾𝗌

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

\- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 005. tears

and glances ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

"Korey~" the girl whined out, taking a chip from the bowl. The black haired girl looked up, smiling at Eleanor. "What?~" she mimicked. Her, Fabiola and Eleanor decided to all hang out since Devi was with her mom and cousin during Ganesh Pooja. 

"I'm so bored."

Korey and Fabiola hummed in agreement before the new members phone let out a ding. Pulling out her phone the girl sighed quite loudly. "My mom wants me to go help her out at the school." 

Eleanor and Fabiola protested loudly and the girl shoved her face into the couch. "I don't wanna. But knowing my mom she'll probably ground me if I don't go." 

She texted back an okay and got up from the couch. She smiled at the two girls and slipped on her shoes. "I'll see you guys later." 

"Korey Grace, if you don't put that phone down I will beat your behind." Ms. Grace stated with a sharp glare, Korey pouted. "I'm texting Devi- she's here for Ganesh Pooja today."

The woman raised an eyebrow and gestured to the food table. "Help me serve." Korey put on an apron and smiled at the woman in front of her before realizing who it was. "Kamala? Hi! Are you here with Devi and Mrs.Vishwakumar?" 

Kamala nodded and grinned her accent rolling off the tongue beautifully. "Yes. Devi is looking for you now, should I tell her you're here?" Korey looked to her mom with pleading eyes, the woman looked unrelenting but deflated as she saw her daughters sparkling eyes. "Fine, fine! I want you next to me before Ganesh Pooja is over. Got it?" 

Korey smiled to Kamala and kissed her mom's cheek. "Yes Mommy, I'll see you later." The teen gave Kamala a small nudge and took off her apron. She quickly pulled at her phone and texted Devi. 

Kor 🥶: 

Dev, where are you? 

My mom let me go early.

Devi 🥵 : 

Wait by your locker I'll meet you. 

Korey tucked her phone into her pocket and walked towards her locker. It was a slow pace but the girl wanted to enjoy how quiet it was at the moment. As she was nearing her locker arms wrapped around her waist and a head was rested on her shoulder. 

"Hi."

Korey laughed and laid her head against the girls. "Hi." When Devi walked in front of her, almost immediately her mouth dropped. "Oh my god, Devi. You look so pretty." 

Her shy smile made the teen laugh. Devi nudged her joined in, "Shut up." Korey wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Where are you going anyways?" 

"I'm looking for Ron Hanson, he's a college counselor- well something like that." Korey hummed and pulled her along. "Well let's go look for him." 

After what felt like hours the two finally found the man. He was sitting in a chair with his feet kicked up, his phone in his hand. Korey smiled and gave a small shove to Devi. "Go get em tiger." 

Yeah it didn't go well.

A couple of minutes later Devi walked out angrily making Korey follow behind her. "Hey, Hey!" Devi finally stopped and looked at her, her eyes red and watery but she wasn't necessarily crying, yet. Korey's eyebrows furrowed and she took a step closer, "What happened. Did he try something? Hm?" 

A lone tear fell from the girls eyes and she drew in a shaky breath. Korey's thumb brushed over her cheek as she waited patiently. "I've never felt so offended in my life Kor, the way he-" she stopped and closed her eyes. "The way he reduced the most horrible moment in my life to a sentence. I'm all over the place right now."

The taller girl pulled her into a hug and swayed gently back and forth. "Do you want me to beat him up?" Korey asked, successfully making Devi laugh. "No, thank you though." 

Korey pulled away, " You should go talk to your mom about it." Devi wanted to tell her that it was futile but seeing the girls hopeful eyes she nodded. "I'll be right back." 

So her mom didn't understand. 

Devi kicked angrily at the lockers, ranting to the girl next to her. "I can't believe her sometimes. I mean she didn't even try to hear me out." 

Paxton who rounded the corner with a few friends tilted his head at the two girls. "Devi? Korey?" Almost immediately Devi looked up with a smile. "Paxton, what are you doing here?" 

He chuckled lightly, "Swimming practice. What are you doing here?" Devi looked down at the tray of food as well as her clothes. "Just Ganesh Pooja, it's a weird Indian thing." 

He nooded, "Oh. What do you do for it?" Korey thought it was sweet that he wanted to know about her culture. Devi rocked on the balls of her feet. "We eat and Pray to Ganesh. . . The Elephant God. It's kind of big deal to Indians-" the girl continued on with a small lecture before Paxton stopped her. 

"I don't need a whole Wikipedia page on Indian Culture." Devi looked down and bit her lip, "Sorry." Korey, who had been looking around for basically their whole conversation finally looked towards Paxton surprised to see his eyes on her already. " So is part of Ganesh Pooja kicking lockers in anger?" he asked, his eyes never wavered from hers but switched to Devi when she looked up. 

" Oh no, that was totally unrela-" Devi stopped when the boy laughed a little. It was a joke. "You were joking." 

Korey zoned out for a second, what the hell was that? Goosebumps traveled up her arms and she bit her lip- she was going to go crazy, maybe she imagined it. 

"Who cares what other people think, you do you Vishwakumar." the boy walked past them, shoulder brushing up against Korey's. Walking backwards the boy called out " Also, you look cool in that outfit." 

Devi's smile widened and she hugged Korey tightly. "Kor, he just said I looked good."

"I'll text you later Devi!" Korey said waving as she and her mom walked towards their car. Devi waved back enthusiastically with a smile. 

"It's that girl again." Devi's mom said with pursed lips. Kamala and Devi rolled their eyes before getting into the car. 

[ a/n : i honestly love updating this book, i have so many ideas. it'll kind of be a medium burn for korey and paxton (i hate slow burns and also fast burns so lukewarm it is) - trust they'll be hanging out real soon though. i honestly ship devi and korey together- i want to write a book for devi but we'll see, heads up devi and korey will do a little bit of experimenting later on wink wonk. hope you enjoyed! ] 


	7. 006. 𝖾𝗑𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗂𝗆𝖾𝗇𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖿𝗍. 𝖽𝖾𝗏𝗂

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

\- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 006. experimenting ft. devi ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

( warning! this chapter does not follow the storyline. but it does give an insight into korey's sexuality, you may skip this if you would like. albeit their relationship may change a little.) 

Korey laid still on her bed, her eyes closed, and the soft strands of music flowing in her room. Her mom was at work today and she didn't feel like socializing at all. She ignored the pinging of her phone- the texts were mainly from the UN group chat. Individually each one of her friends had a different notification sound for when they texted. Though it was rare for them to text outside of the group chat, she mainly did it with Devi. 

Her eyes fluttered open when Jimin spoke up. "Beach?" Why was Eleanor texting her? then came Wheein's loud voice. "Vita Vita!" there was Fabiola. Sitting up she grabbed her phone and stared at the messages on the lock screen. 

Hey Kor, Devi is a bit down today. Can you help us cheer her up? Eyebrows furrowing she took a look at Fabiola's text. Something's wrong with Devi :( 

As much as she didn't want to talk to anyone today, she obviously couldn't ignore this. She quickly told them not to worry and turned off her music, scrolling through her contacts she found Devi's name in her recents and did what any friend would do- she called her. 

The phone rang once, twice, three times. . . sniffling. "K-Korey?" A small smile curved onto the girls' face. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" It was quiet on the other end before she spoke up. "Nothing." Korey rolled her eyes and slipped off her bed. "Don't give me that bullshit Dev. Why are you crying? " 

Devi let out a shuddering breath. "I feel so lonely sometimes Kor. I know I have you, Fabiola and Eleanor but I still always feel lonely." Korey played with a small stuffed animal on her bed. "What made you think about that?" She could hear Devi move on her bed, probably laying down. "My mom and cousin left out for today. My mom will be home late and I never know when Kamala will get home." 

Korey smiled and stood. "Do you want me to come over?" Devi was silent, as much as she wanted to be alone right now- she did want comfort. "Please?" 

On her way over to Devi's house, Korey asked if Eleanor and Fabiola were able to come over and have a sleepover ( though they would leave before Ms. Vishwakumar came home- seeing as Devi was still grounded. ) Sadly Fabiola was hanging with her mom all day and Eleanor promised her boyfriend to hang out. 

So for today, it was just her and Devi- she didn't mind. Kory opened the door to Devi's house and took off her shoes. She looked around for Devi whilst shrugging the bag of goodies off her shoulder. "Devi?" 

"I'm in the kitchen!" Smiling she maneuvered her way through the house- not knowing exactly where everything was. "I brought some snacks over- we can have like a movie day or something." Finally finding the kitchen she sent a cute smile to Devi who was in the process of making lemonade. "Vampire Diaries or Riverdale? " Korey set the bag on the table and tilted her head. "Riverdale, I finished Vampire Diaries." 

Taking out a bag of popcorn from her bag she moved towards the microwave and popped the bag in. After hitting the Popcorn setting she turned to face Devi who was putting in a few ice cubes. "Have you talked to Paxton lately?" Devi shrugged and nodded- "A little bit, not really though." Korey nodded and bit her lip, tapping to the sound of the popcorn popping. "Do you not like anyone at our school?" 

Korey grinned and turned towards the microwave as the popcorn finished. "I said that? I mean I do like someone. " Devi stopped stirring the lemonade and looked up, eyes wide and excited. "Oh my god, are you serious?! Who is it?" Pulling out the bag she blew on it, smiling at the bowl that was on the table. "Well you know them well, they're cute, kinda dense, but very smart." Korey snickered as Devi seemed to rack her brain for the answer. 

Picking up the bowl and bag of other goodies she walked towards the living room. "You can figure it out while watching Riverdale- hurry up slowpoke." 

Devi shoved another handful of popcorn into her mouth while staring at Korey with squinted eyes. Korey, who was very into Riverdale gave a side-eye glance to Devi. Since it was Korey's first time watching Riverdale they started over from the beginning. During this scene, Betty and Veronica were trying out for the cheerleading team and ended up kissing each other. 

Korey paused the show and faced Devi, taking a bite of her gummy worm. "What is it Dev?" "Who is it?" Korey laughed and held a gummy up to Devi who took it into her mouth. "You're still on that?" Devi fell back against the couch and wiggled about. "Why can't you tell me~" she whined. 

Korey sighed, "How about we play a game?" Devi sat up, interest peeked. "Sure, what game?" Korey folded her feet under her and pulled at her phone. "Never Have I Ever?" Devi quickly agreed and they started the game. 

"Never Have I Ever gone commando," Korey said with a small smirk on her face, she laughed loudly when Devi put her finger down, her head following. "It was so embarrassing." She said with a groan before lifting her head. "Never Have I Ever walked in on my parents getting it on." Korey shut her eyes and put a finger down, Devi fell into her laughing small snorts leaving her. "Y-you didn't!" 

"It was not my best moment." Devi pulled away from her and shook her head. Korey grabbed some gummies and popped them into her mouth. "Never Have I Ever sent a nude." Korey gave a nod, "I'm proud of you." Devi rolled her eyes and bit her lip, kind of anxious to ask the question. "Never Have I Ever kissed a girl," Korey smirked and put down her finger. She watched as Devi's eyes widened. 

"Yo-" Korey rolled her eyes and put down her hands. "It's called experimenting, Devi." The girl swallowed thickly. "W-who was it?" Korey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember her name." Devi played with the popcorn and looked up at her. "Was it good?" Korey's eyes flickered over to her and cooed at her curious eyes. "Mhm." 

Devi looked towards the T.V where Betty and Veronica had just stopped kissing. "Can w-" she stopped and furrowed her brows. Korey, who was now on her phone telling Eleanor and Fabiola not to worry anymore let out a hum. "What?" 

Devi cleared her throat and sat up straight, semi-confident. "Can I k-kiss you?" Korey stopped typing the joke she was sending to the two girls. "Excuse me?" The girl nibbled her bottom lip. "I want to experiment is all." Korey smirked inwardly and turned her full attention to Devi. "Sure." 

The shorter of the two let out a breath and looked towards Korey. "So how do we-" Korey rolled her eyes and crawled towards Devi, settling her body on top of hers. "Don't be weird about it Dev." She said looking for any sort of discomfort in the girl's eyes. Devi nodded and looked anywhere but at Korey. She's so shy, how would she ever have sex with Paxton? Korey thought before gripping Devi's chin and turning her head so that they looked at each other. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Korey leaned in and pressed her lips to Devi's, surprised at how soft her lips were. Devi, who was frozen for a while, finally kissed back. It was new but she liked the feeling. Korey broke the kiss and stared down at her with a grin. "So?" 

Devi licked her lips and fluttered her eyelashes. "Can we do it again?" Korey laughed loudly and nodded, ducking her head down to kiss her again. 

( a/n : hi...that was something huh? korey and devi will forever be my otp so yeah. this is basically a filler chapter but i hope you liked it. also if you haven't noticed- korey is bisexual, a proud one at that lmao. ) 


	8. 007. 𝗂'𝗆 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖾

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 007. i'm fine ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

Paxton leaned his head against his hand eyes flickering to the UN's lunch table. The four girls were talking about something funny most likely since three of the girls were laughing loudly. Korey looked to be telling a story, her lips were pursed and she talked quite quickly. 

Tuning in to his own conversation he chuckled lowly at one of the boy's jokes. He was tired today, didn't necessarily feel like going to school but he didn't want to stay home either. His life was quickly becoming a boring routine and he hated it- he wanted something new, fresh for a change.

"Hey, dude. You good?" 

Paxton's eyes locked with Trent's and he grinned, though fake it seemed to satisfy the boy. "Yeah, just thinking about swim practice." Trent nodded and went back to his conversation with Glory, a girl who he'd dated on and off with.

Greenish brown eyes found the table again. The table was as lively as ever, even more so now that they found a new friend. For the first time in his life Paxton felt alone, sure he had friends, he had caring parents and the perfect sister but he still felt alone. 

His heart jumped in his chest when light brown eyes met his- it was a small flicker to their table before going back to the two girls in front of her. Then they found his again- this time staying longer, he took the time to take in her features. 

Long deep brown hair, warm pools of milk chocolate for eyes and for a second he wanted to drown in them- a cute highlighted nose and plump pink lips that were coated and glossy. When his eyes found hers again she sent him a smile- he noticed that her eyes closed when she did so. It was endearing and cute. 

A small reluctant smile started to pull at his lips before Conner nudged him to talk about a recent video game. The girl's eyes had moved on from him, now focused on Devi who was making a silly face– Paxton also found her endearing. 

Trying to not let disappointment show on his features he nodded along to the teens words, adding some input here and there. 

His life was boring. 

“Paxton, bro, you've been zoning out all day. You good?” another question was thrown at him, he chuckled and nodded. “Dude, I'm good. Why does everyone keep asking me that?” 

Trent shrugged and passed the ball to Jackson who took a three pointer. Swish. “I don't know, you look depressed.” Paxton rolled his eyes and stood up, water dripping down his torso. “Yeah, yeah.” 

“I'll see you guys later, my mom wants me home for a movie night.” it was a lie, but they didn't know that– the boys waved him off and continued to play basketball. The walk to the showers was quiet, he liked it. It allowed him to think, which he was sure many people thought he didn't do. 

His shower lasted a good twenty minutes, the entire time he leaned against the wall, head down and mind thinking. What would he do when he got home? His mom was working late, dad on a business trip and sister sleeping over at a friend's house. He was completely and utterly alone. 

He hated it.

His house was quiet and pitch black, the only thing to greet him was the sound of crickets and cicadas. Unlocking the door he kicked off his shoes and dropped his book bag, “I'm home.” he said quietly– in return nothing was said, silence greeted him like an old friend and tonight he responded with open arms. 

Paxton's trek to the kitchen included him taking off his shirt and socks and throwing them places. If he was home by himself, why not enjoy it? 

Digging through the freezer he pulled out ice cream, his mind told him to put it back– get something healthier but he ignored it for today and grabbed a spoon. He would lounged, work on some homework and watch T.V. There was not much else he could do. 

A ping from his phone made him groan, who was it? The text message on the screen made his heart sink and a small sigh escaped his lips, he set down the phone and instead of watching T.V, he played music. 

Mom ❤️ : 

won't be coming home tonight, heat up dinner, finish your homework and head to bed. 

Love you too mom.

He couldn't sleep. Paxton's eyes were wide open, staring up at his ceiling decorated with glowing rocket ships from his youth. 

Grabbing his phone he maneuvered to Instagram, scrolling slowly. He stopped as he came across her account. Her recent post was 25 minutes ago. 

[ insert random ass picture ]

**_koreyy:_** i JUST got home. these girls are absolutely crazy. 

**tagged** : **devi.kumar, fab_here, elecorn**

devi.kumar and 341 liked this 

159 comments

Paxton hovered his finger over the like button, hesitation in his movements. Should he? Would he look desperate? 

He was always seen as confident but underneath the mask he put up, he was an insecure boy who always wanted his parents approval. 

The teen tossed his phone away and ran a hand down his face. He couldn't do it. 

Paxton Hall-Yoshida wasn't what everyone thought he was. 

( a/n : oop 👀 ) 


	9. 008. 𝗅𝗂𝖺𝗋, 𝗅𝗂𝖺𝗋 (𝗉𝗍. 1)

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

\- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 008. liar, liar ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

"You had sex with Paxton?" Korey questioned, gnawing slowly at the twizzler in her mouth. She and Devi were talking on the phone late at night, seeing as the girl had went on a field trip. Korey could hear the teen bite into something. "Yes?. . . Well no, but no one knows that! Everytime I try to tell them they just praise me." 

Korey sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh lord Devi." the teen sighed, Devi wasn't a sensitive person- but at times she could be. "Korey~" she whined, flopping back on to the hotel bed. 

"Don't pout Dev, you did this to yourself. I don't care how mean it may sound, but tell them the truth." Korey responded back, whilst turning off her lamp; she slipped under the covers as Devi mumbled to herself. "Hm, what was that?" Korey said bemused. 

"Nothing, are you going to sleep now?" Devi asked, her tone sad. Korey bit her lip and smiled into the darkness, "Not if you don't want me to."

"Please don't." 

Korey grinned at the sleepiness in her voice and placed the phone on speaker and set it on the pillow next to her. The teen giggled softly as Devi's small cute snores came through the phone, the girl was knocked out. Korey didn't hang up though, instead she was also lulled to sleep by the girl's slow breathing. 

Her twizzler forgotten. 

Korey's eye twitched as she watched Devi walk down the hall. The day after the hottest guy 

in school calls you out for lying about having sex with him, you're gonna wanna keep a low profile, which according to Devi meant dressing like a celebrity leaving LAX.

Placing a hand on her hip she tilted her head, flicking Devi's forehead. "You idiot! I told you to tell them!" She almost cooed when Devi grabbed her forehead with both hands and pouted. "I was going to! I fell asleep with you and forgot about it in the morning." 

Korey let out a sigh and closed her locker. "Oh Devi, my poor baby." She chuckled as Devi wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her chest. "What am I going to do Kor?" 

Since the whole school now knew what a psycho liar she was, Devi felt like her only move 

was to be completely invisible, perhaps until graduation. Korey rubbed her back, "You could always make a huge announcement to the school saying that you didn't sleep with him." 

Devi looked up at her like she was crazy, before burying her face back into her chest and crying. 

Her plan worked pretty well for a few days. That is until she assumed Eric Perkins could remain upright for the length of a hallway. Korey face palmed and hid herself behind her locker door.

The boy fell onto the hallway floor, dropping his raisinets. There stood Devi behind him, dressed in black and sunglasses on, Trent who had been laughing at the boy found Devi's eyes. "Coyote Girl. I know your secret. You have a hot cousin." He stated, making Devi let out a sigh of relief."

"I saw her drop you off yesterday. You think she'd be into me?" The teen asked, grinning at her. Devi raised an eyebrow. "Um, she's kind of in an arranged marriage sitch." 

Trent shrugged, "Just ask her anyway." he walked away from her, catching a football that was thrown towards him. Korey walked towards Devi after grabbing her things. 

For the first time, Devi was relieved to hear someone praise Kamala's appearance because it meant Trent did not know her real secret.In fact, no one seemed to know- well except Korey. 

Placing a hand on Devi's head she gave her a cute grin. "Holy shit! Paxton didn't tell anyone you lied!" Devi nodded with a large smile. Why? Was he protecting her? Did he care about her? Was he in love? 

Devi's eyes found Paxton's figure with another girl and she sighed, nope, he had just forgotten about her. Devi walked away sadly, leaving Korey to stare at the outrageously hot teen. 

She bit her lip and let out a sigh before quickly walking over to the two. When she finally reached them she grinned up at Paxton cutely, her eyes closing like they always did- the boy's heart stuttered in his chest. 

Korey looked towards the girl he was with, "Chloe right?" she asked, Korey knew that wasn't the girls name but she didn't really care. She tilted her head and gave her a condescending smile. 

"It's Zoe, actually." she said haughtily, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Korey hummed and smacked her lips together. "I honestly didn't care but thanks, I'll try to remember it Chloe." 

Paxton had never felt so aroused in his life, as much as he wanted to bend her over a desk and eat her ou- he stopped and closed his eyes, lord help him. 

Korey turned her attention back to Paxton, seeing his eyes closed she reached her hand up and cupped his chin. "You okay Pax?" 

Zoe, who still stood there huffed and waited for Paxton to say something to her. When Paxton reeled in his arousal a bit he opened his eyes, smiling down at her, wanting to kiss the palm of her tiny hand. She let go of him but placed a hand on his chest instead, looking towards the girl next to them. 

"Why are you still here?" Korey asked, quirking an eyebrow. Zoe looked at Paxton, waiting for him to defend her- but when she saw his eyes soften at the girl in front of him and a smile on his lips, she knew he wasn't. Zoe turned on her heel and walked away, why hadn't he looked at her like that before? 

Korey, who sighed in relief after the girl turned the corner, looked back up at Paxton. "Sorry about that Pax, I didn't want her here while I talked to you." 

Pax, it sounded good coming from her plump lips, he thought. He looked down at her dainty frame and almost immediately wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her home with him, wanted her to scream his name, moan it, whine it until she couldn't anymore. Fuck, he was hard again. 

She blushed hard and quickly took her hand off his chest, "S-sorry." Korey cleared her throat and smiled, that closed eyed smile she always does and spoke up. "I wanted to speak to you about Devi, and I know you probably don't want to talk to me about her or anything like that but I don't want you to be mad at her or anything because it was kind of my fault that she didn't get to deny the-" she rambled on only stopping to lick her lips and get air. 

Paxton watched as her cute pink tongue slid out to touch her soft lips. Hell, that's what he was in. She looked so adorable to him, her eyes wide and full of life, tiny body close to him so that she wouldn't get trampled by the students in the hallway, cheeks flushed and breathing labored. If this is how she would look under him, he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"It's fine Korey, it happened and I'm past it. Honestly." He said, watching as she played with her fingers, he gripped her chin gently to make her look at him. "Promise." 

She grinned, Devi would be happy to hear the news! Now she wouldn't be sad today. Though there was still a question she wanted to ask. "So are you and Zoe, ya know-" she bit her lip. Paxton chuckled and shook his head. "No, no we aren't." 

Korey let out a breath, "Good." The two were unaware of their pictures being taken. 

"Fab? Hey what's wrong?" Korey asked, she had been let in on the girls secret about her being gay, she supported her obviously and told her about being bisexual, and if she needed help with anything to let her know. Fabiola hugged the life out of her and cried a bit, happy that she wasn't alone in her group of straight friends. 

She was also told about Eleanor's mother, who wasn't actually an actress, but a waiter at some restaurant. The two had mended thanks to Devi and seemed to be in good terms. 

"Eleanor's mom left, again. She's having a serious break down right now, she quit the play. Do you think you ca-" Korey jumped up from her bed and slipped on her fuzzy slippers and grabbed her jacket. "Say less, where are you guys? I'll bring ice cream and snacks." 

She could practically hear Fabiola's smile. "The school, Drama room. Devi should be here soon." She gave a hum and quickly said bye to Fab before grabbing tubs of ice cream from her freezer as well as chips, candys, spoons and movies. 

Kissing her mom's cheek she dashed out the house after grabbing her car keys and quickly drove to the school. She furrowed her brows as she saw Devi walking, no where near close to the school. 

Stopping the car she beeped, startling Devi. Rolling down her window she sent her a confused smile. "Hey loser! Where are you going? Fab just called me about Eleanor." 

Devi seemed nervous, she didn't want Korey to be angry her- anyone but Korey. "I need to do something really important! I'll be there in like 10 minutes!" 

Korey shrugged her shoulders and blew her a kiss, "Don't be too late, we'll eat all the ice cream without you, I also brought some good movies- so move your ass." Waving bye she continued her drive to the school, leaving Devi to wallow in her sadness. 

They had met Korey not too long ago but she was being a better friend to Eleanor and Fabiola than she was, Devi wanted to turn around and go back to the school but Paxton's text kept popping into her head. 

When she finally reached his house she gave an awkward smile. "Hi Paxton." 

[Insert random pic ]

(ignore the setting, lighting, clothes and people. they were the closest to what korey and paxton were doing in the hallway.)

annaoop : paxton and korey grace? dating?

#annaoop #calledit

tagged : **shermanoakshighschooltea**

1,297 likes 638 comments

ping!

ping!

ping!

ping!

Devi looked down at her phone as she took off the dress. Stopping as she caught a glance of the Instagram notification. Raising her eyebrow she clicked on it and almost dropped her phone. 

Korey and Paxton were cozied up together in the hall. They seemed like a real couple, Paxton was smiling down at her, his stare soft. Korey seemed to be speaking to him about something while her small hand cupped his chin. Devi didn't seem to notice that the photo was cropped, she didn't notice half of Zoe's face next to them. 

She just jumped to conclusions. 

[ well, that happened. poor eleanor, poor korey, poor fabiola. where is devi when she's needed? modeling for paxton's sister is where. pt 2 coming tomorrow ] 


	10. 009. 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝖼𝗅𝗎𝗌𝗂𝗈𝗇𝗌 (𝗉𝗍 2)

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

\- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 009. conclusions ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

Eleanor leaned her head against Korey's shoulder, shoveling ice cream into her mouth. She looked sad, very sad. Fabiola looked towards Korey with a frown before pulling out her phone and texting Devi. 

Where are you? 

Korey brushed her hand through Eleanor's hair and rocked back and forth. The girl had been doing impressions for a while now and though she was good, it was kind of pitiful to watch. 

Setting her ice cream down she slowly rose from her seat next to Eleanor. "I'll be right back okay? Finish your ice cream and watch the movie, love." 

The teen looked towards Fabiola and pressed her phone up against her ear, the pretty brown skinned girl nodded and gave her thumbs up- moving to sit next to Eleanor. 

Walking out into the hall Korey quickly pulled up her contacts and dialed Devi. She tapped her foot impatiently and furrowed her eyebrows as the call went to voicemail. 

"Why aren't you answering? Anyway, we could really use your help- Eleanor is a sad mess right now. She needs you." 

She hung up and placed her head against the lockers, she was tempted to call again but headed back into the Drama room. 

Korey smiled widely, "Let's play some games huh?" The thought perked up Eleanor but she deflated soon after. 

Fabiola and Korey looked at each other with confident glances before loving on Eleanor with hugs and praises, but all the girl wanted was for Devi to come and tell her everything would be okay. 

Fabiola's eyebrows furrowed and she quickly pulled Korey to the side. "Devi was supposed to be here an hour ago but look where she is." 

Korey leaned in closer to the phone, surprised to see that the girl was quite close to her house but not exactly. Paxton's house? 

She gasped and leaned back, "That's where she was going?" Fabiola looked at her with a confused stare. "What do you mean?" Korey bit her lip and sat down in one of the chairs. "When I was driving up here I saw her walking. I pulled over to talk to her, ya know, wondering where she was going. She said that it was an emergency and that she'd be here in 10 minutes. Obviously she's not here." 

Fabiola furiously started typing, anger written on her pretty features. "I can't believe her." 

Devi quickly walked into the classroom and stopped in front of Ben. "Have you seen Fabiola and Eleanor?" she bit her lip, blood boiling as Korey's cute smile flashed in her head- who knew she was two faced? 

Ben shrugged, "Sorry I haven't. Then again my eyes don't pick up anything below a six." Devi rolled her eyes and pulled at the sleeves of her sweater. "Ben I don't have time to listen to you pretend to have standards. "

She walked towards her seat and slumped in it, taking off her bag. Ben, who was use to Devi arguing back with him, turned to face her with a worried stare. "What's going on? Are you okay?" 

Though before she could answer, Mr. Shapiro walks up to Ben and goes on about having a good birthday, even if it is a bad one. Giving a confused okay, Ben watches as he walks away. 

Grinning, Devi punches Ben's arm. " Is it your birthday? Why didn't you say something?" She gave him a bemused stare. "This is the one day I have to be nice to you."

Ben balled his face up and looked at her. "Then why'd you punch me?" Devi leaned forward slightly, smiling once more. "That was a friendship punch." 

The two talk for a little while longer before Paxton enters the classroom, he smiled towards her and walked towards his seat. "My sister uploaded your photos to her Wix site, wanna see?"'

Opening his laptop he clicks the tab open, Devi grinned, had he already been looking at her photos? The thought sent a thrill down her spine. Paxton looked towards her with a friendly smile, "You look great here." 

Ben, who didn't know he was jealous looked towards Devi. "You know what David, I will have that party." Devi almost corrected him on her name but let it go, it was his birthday after all. "Cool, I'll be there." she looked towards the boy I front of her. "Can Paxton come?" 

Paxton met Ben's eyes, it was silent for a second before Ben caved. "Yeah sure, whatever." Paxton gave him a dazzling smile. "Can I bring Trent?" 

Ben sighed and shrugged before looking towards the back of the class. "Party at my house everyone!" almost immediately chatter went throughout the room.

The sharp ring of the bell made everyone move to their seats, Eleanor and Fabiola walked in- one angry and the other heartbroken, one would have been royally pissed but she wasn't there. 

Devi looked as if she was about to talk to the two girls but they ignored her and carried on to their seats. The bell rang once more and class was in session. 

Mr. Shapiro paused his teachings as a knock at the door echoed in the room, Fabiola smiled slightly and put her phone back into the pocket of her jacket, seemingly already knowing who it was. 

Walking to the door he twisted the knob and gave a narrowed eye to the student in front of him. Korey Grace, she was never late, always sleeping, but never late. Crossing his arms he tapped his foot impatiently. "You're late." 

Korey seemed irritated, her bright eyes were steely and cold. When her eyes settled on Devi she scoffed and looked back towards the teacher. "I can see that." She pushed past him and walked towards her seat. 

She stopped when she realized that she was seated next to Devi. Huffing she moved to the back, purposely knocking into Devi's desk. The boy who sat there watched- the whole class watched as she walked towards him, he shuddered at the cold look in her eyes and gulped loudly. 

She stopped in front of him, almost puking as his eyes scanned her up and down nervously. "Move." he sat frozen in his seat, scared. She glared, "Now." 

Grabbing his things he immediately moved from his seat and to the one next to Devi. Korey flopped into the seat and scooted it closer to Eleanor who smiled at her, Korey placed a hand on her head and then looked towards Mr. Shapiro who still stood at the door way. 

"Why are kids so disrespectful these days?"

Paxton watched as Korey packed up her things, the two girls next to her touching her shoulder as they left the room- Devi following after immediately. "I'll see you guys later."

Prepping himself, he took a deep breath and grabbed his bag. Walking towards her he smiled. "Hey, Kor." 

Korey felt her heart jolt in her chest, she sighed in relief and turned towards him. "Hey Paxton. What's up?" The teen ran a hand through his hair, how do you tell a girl that you like hearing her voice? 

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you and Devi are okay. It seemed a little tense and you guys have gotten really close s-" 

Korey smiled suddenly and the boys cheeks pinkened, he looked down at his feet. When Korey first realized that Devi was at his house she desperately wanted to blame him and be angry at him, but then realized it wasn't his fault Devi was there- she chose to go to his house. 

"Don't worry about it Pax." She said and gave him the smile that he had been waiting for, almost immediately he wanted to pull her into a hug and bother her until she told him what was wrong but they weren't that close yet. 

He nodded his head and grinned at her, "Ben's throwing a party tonight for his birthday. I wanted to know if you were coming?" Paxton watched as she tilted her head, silky hair falling over her shoulder. "If I go, bring me apple juice?" 

"Done." he had never answered so fast in his life. She laughed, placed a hand on his chest and walked out the class room, his heart beat finally returned to normal-he whispered a small 'yes' and grabbed his laptop. He was, for the first time in his life, looking forward to a party. 

Devi, who was still standing where her two best friends left her, stumbled as someone roughly bumped into her. "Sorr-" she stopped when she saw Korey's burning glare, she returned it, tenfold. Korey's eyebrow raised and she rolled her eyes. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Me? What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you, we're supposed to be friends!" 

Korey furrowed her eyebrows but ignored her statement. "You ditched Eleanor for Paxton? Your best friend for years, for a boy? I'm so disappointed Devi."

The Indian girl kept her glare. "Don't give me that bullshit Korey, I'll make it up to them. You on the other hand, are just downright a two faced bitch." inwardly the girl was shook, did she just say that? She felt badass. 

Korey's bright eyes flared, she squeezed her first together- aware of the attention they were getting. "What the fuck are you talking about Devi?!" 

Devi scoffed and pulled out her phone, showing her the picture she screenshoted. "What is this, huh Korey?" The girl raised her eyebrows, squinted, then pulled out her glasses, pushing them up she glanced at the picture before groaning out. "Are you serious! It's a picture of me and Paxton, so what? Are you jealous or something? You dismiss your friends feelings because of a picture of me and Paxton?" 

"I would hardly call us friends, we've barely known you for a month Korey. I can't even believe I trusted y-" Devi was cut off as Korey backed her against the lockers and caged her in, her soft hand gripped her chin. 

"Hm? Friends?" Korey leaned in close to her ear. "Do other people who aren't your friends kiss you? Do you let random people make out with you on your living room couch? Stick their tongue down your throat, leave hickey's? Tell me Devi, do they?"

Devi's cheeks heated and she gripped the girls shirt. "Stop." Korey brushed her lips against her cheek. "Do you let people, touch you they way I do? Huh? Tell me the truth Dev." 

Blushing hard Devi pushed her off of her and let out deep breaths, cheeks flushed and palms sweaty. Korey glared at her, hefted her bag up on her shoulder and gave a small 'tch' before walking away. 

Devi slid down the locker and laid her head against the cold metal. 

Trent stuffed Cheetos into his mouth and hit Conner softly in the chest. "Dude, that was fucking hot." the boy nodded, "You're telling me."

Trent furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Yeah I did tell you, dude are you okay?" Conner rolled his eyes and slapped his head. "Bro, you're a dumbass."

[ah the confrontation, hopefully Devi will get answers from Korey in the next chapter. we'll get to see some Korey x Paxton fluff in the next chapter. #Poreyftw #thatsadisgustingshipname]


	11. 010. 𝖼𝗅𝗈𝗌𝖾𝗋

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

\- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 010. closer ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

“I don't know what to wear!” Fabiola said, flopping onto her bed. Korey and Eleanor had come over to help her get ready before heading to Ben's party, Fab was still upset about Devi and was kind of having a mental break down. 

Korey sat next to her as Eleanor maneuvered through her closet. “Don't fret Fab, I'm pretty sure Ele can find you a g–” She paused as the semi-depressed girl pulled out a beige outfit. 

Face palming she got up and grabbed Eleanor's shoulders. “How about you go sit down sweetie, you're looking a bit pale.” Smiling the girl nodded and sat next to Fabiola. 

The two girls wondered what had happened between Devi and Korey, since it was all over social media about their 'fight' in the hallway. Though they didn't question her, she seemed in a mood when they sat together at lunch.

“Here put this on.” 

Korey passed her white suit, and a grey and white striped shirt. It was a bit formal but it screamed Fabiola. “Come on cutie, we don't have all day.” 

Fabiola sluggishly got off the bed and grabbed the clothes, saying a polite 'thank you' 

Eleanor scanned Korey's outfit a third time, lord was she pretty. On her body was a fitted red latex dress with spaghetti straps, in the back a cute heart cut out to show off her back, her feet were adorned with silver open-toed sequin chunky heels. This girl could dress, Eleanor thought. 

Her hair fell in natural ringlets down her back, her lips painted a blood red and her makeup to perfection. Her toes and fingers were painted red as well but in the light you could see the dazzle of silver and gold. 

Korey raised an eyebrow and snapped her fingers in front of Eleanor's face, whilst grabbing her lip shaped clutch. “Come on Ele, we're leaving.” the girl nodded and got up. “Coming, coming.” 

The ride to Ben's house was quite joyous, the girls were singing loudly to random songs and did quick trivia's on who sung them. Eleanor had never laughed so much in her entire life, they rated boys that they seen at stop lights and laughed when they had tried to get their numbers all the while speeding off. 

“Okay, okay. He was like a seven, I mean he was cute– but did you see the girl next to him?” Korey fanned herself as the two girls laughed, Fabiola blushing heavily. 

When they finally pulled up it was quite dark but the party was still alive. She let the girls get out first before parking the car by the curb. Korey fixed her hair in the mirror before reaching into the back and grabbing her wrapped present then slipped out the car. 

Wolf whistles were thrown at Korey and she rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder– all the while making her way up the drive way. 

“Hey, Grace! Let me holla at you for a second!” a boy called out, earning laughs from his groups of friends. Korey threw up her middle finger and called out to him. “Hey, Marcus! How about you suck my dick!” 

Laughs echoed in her ears as she walked into Ben's house, smiling towards her group of friends. “Let me give this to Ben real quick and I'll be right back.” the group of four nodded and Jonah and Korey shared a look, both silently complimenting each other's outfits. They got close a while back, second day of school, they don't hang out much but text constantly. 

Pushing past people, Korey finally spotted Ben, she grinned and walked towards him quickly. “Ben, Hey! Happy Birthday.” The smart boy turned around and gave her an awkward smile, taking in her outfit, his heart skipped a beat– lord she was pretty. 

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug before pulling away and handing him the present. Ben and Korey weren't really close but she knew him enough to get him something, besides they were sorta kinda friends. 

“Oh wow, thank you Korey.” His first present, his first real present. She shrugged, smiled up at him once more and walked away. Ben held the present to his chest and smiled. 

Paxton jumped ten feet in the air as a hand tapped his shoulder. Turning around with furrowed brows he almost dropped the apple juice in his hands. Korey stood in front of him in all her perfection, giving him a smile– it felt as if the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders. 

“H–hey, no wow. You made it, and you look amazing– perfect actually, just wow.” He was an idiot an absolute idiot. He held up the juice and smiled softly. Korey, who's cheeks felt warm for some reason, smiled and grabbed it. “Thank you.” 

Pouting she handed him back the juice after struggling to open it. He chuckled softly and twisted the top off before grabbing the empty red solo cup from her hands and pouring the juice for her. 

Korey grinned took the cup and sipped it. “I have to blend in, if I don't have a cup someone will shove one into my hands– it usually has questionable liquid in it.” 

Paxton watched her with soft eyes, nodding his head, he was paying attention but at the same time taking in everything about her. Korey tucked hair bend her ear, and took another sip of her drink. “Enough about me, who are you Mr. Yoshida?” 

Snapping out of his trance he unscrewed the top of his water bottle and took a sip. “I'm nothing much, truly. I like swimming, I guess. Video game–” she held up her hand to stop him. “This sounds so forced Pax.” she sighed, grabbed his wrist and led him to the couch. Pushing him to have a seat she sat next to him, grabbing a pillow to place in her lap. 

“I really want to get to know you. Don't tell me things aren't really you. I want the real Paxton Hall-Yoshida.” she stated raising her eyebrow. 

For the first time in his life, Paxton felt okay expressing himself the way he wanted to. He faced her some more and nodded. “My names Paxton Hall-Yoshida, I like reading, helping my sister with her fashion work, I like board games, I'm not real into video games. Cooking, love to do it but don't have anyone to cook for. Love horror movies, best thing ever created and swimming– swimming isn't what I really want to do.” he finished, looking at her expression. 

“Wait, wait, wait. You have a sister? I want to meet her, we could like hang out and make outfits together!” 

Though Paxton was quite protective of his sister, he didn't mind Korey meeting her– she wasn't the type to judge or make fun of someone, and that's what he liked about her. 

“I don't know, maybe you could like cook for us while we work.” Korey said with a smile, eyes closing, Paxton's heart speed up and he took a gulp of his water. “Y-yeah, no yeah that sounds great.” 

Korey went to say something but paused as she saw Devi run out the house and towards the backyard, getting up she smiled confusedly. “I'll be right back.” 

She made her way through the group of people and stepped out just in time to see red punch fly all over Fabiola's outfit, gasping her hands flew to her mouth, she stepped back and bumped into a firm chest. Looking up she saw Paxton watching the whole confrontation, his hands placed at her waist to steady her. 

Fabiola seemed fed up as Devi gave another excuse. “ I just wanted one night where I wasn't sucked into your drama, and now I am drenched in it. Not everything is about you and your problems!”

Korey bit her lip, worried for all three of her friends– all of them were hurting but didn't necessarily know how to express it in a positive way, which is why Fabiola was going off. She went to take a step forward but Paxton's hands tightened around her waist, stopping her. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear. “Wait, they need to get this off their chest.” 

“My problems? I'm sorry it's such an inconvenience for you that my dad died.” Devi stated, fist clenching. Fabiola rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know he did, but that doesn't give you a free pass to treat us like crap.”

Devi scoffed, “I don't treat you guys like crap.” Fabiola threw down the Rand she was wiping herself with. “You've turned into this fake person that only cares about popularity and Paxton–” Devi's eyes flashed to Paxton, surprised to see Korey. Wondering why they were so close, her eyes flashed to his hands around her waist, and her jaw clenched.

“And doesn't give a shit about her real friends, even when Eleanor's mom abandons her, or I say that I'm gay!” Murmurs immediately went throughout the backyard and a boy spoke up confused. “ Wait! What?” 

Fabiola looked to the crowd. “Dammit.You just made me come out to our whole class!” 

Korey finally stepped forward, “Come on guys w–” Devi turned her glare to the girl. “Oh my God, Korey, shut up, just shut up! I wouldn't be in this mess if you would have just not moved here. I'm sick of you always prancing around and trying to act like a good "friend". Leave us alone!” 

Korey took a step back, the amount of animosity in her voice making her frown, her eyes saddening. 

Fabiola angrily let out a huff and pushed Devi into the pool. Laughs echoed in the backyard and Devi finally resurfaced then looked towards Fabiola. “She's been there for us more than you have, that's saying something. Leave us alone.” The two girls walked away from her and into the house again. 

Devi looked towards Korey, the girl had tears welling up in her eyes. She turned on her heel, whispering something to Paxton and walked back into the house, the boy looked hesitant, like he wanted to follow after her but walked up to Devi and offered his hand. 

help her please? i don't want her to get sick. 

[ a/n : just wow ]


	12. 011. 𝗋𝖾𝖻𝖾𝖼𝖼𝖺

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

\- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 011. rebecca ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

( warning—

mature content )

“Ms. Grace, you're friends with Mr. Yoshida, correct?” Ms. Flemming asked, smiling warmly down at the student in front of her. Korey looked up from her almost finished assignment and nodded with a smile. “Yes ma'am.”

She gently handed her a few worksheets along with a textbook. “Do you mind giving these to him? He's usually always here so I'm a little worried.” 

Korey looked down with a smile and grabbed the work. “Of course, don't worry about it Ms. Flemming.” The teacher nodded, smiled, then went back to her desk. Some students stared at her, wondering how a girl from the UN could possibly be friends with Paxton Hall-Yoshida. 

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her bookbag and set the work inside, she was quite worried about Paxton as well. From what Devi told her earlier in the year, when they weren't fighting, Paxton had never missed a day of school. Ever. 

The bell rang loudly and Korey quickly got up and made her way out of the classroom. One more class for today then she could check on Paxton. A part of her felt guilty for hanging with him, Devi liked him– alot, but she didn't want to keep away from him, she liked his company. That scared her. 

Sitting down in her seat, she pulled out her textbook and pens. When she looked up, long curly hair ubstructed her vision. She huffed and tapped her foot but this was the perfect opportunity. “Hey, Trent, where's Paxton?” the boy looked back at her with his usual dopey smile, and she was getting use to seeing it. “Bro's not feeling well, lil sis said he had a bad fever or something.”

Korey's heart stopped in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. Her eyebrows furrowed her she bit her lip, hard. She swiped her tongue across her bottom lip to numb the pain. Korey looked back up, “Is he okay?”

Trent raised an eyebrow at her before smirking, leaning back in his chair. “I'm not sure. You should go see, text me on Insta when you know. Yeah?” 

The girl nodded her head absentmindedly and slugged into her chair. Why didn't he text her? Tell her that he was sick? Was he sleeping? Getting enough fluids? “I have to give him his homework anyways.”

Korey huffed and placed her head down, jolting in her seat when Trent let out a loud burp. “Yo, Mr. Z can I go to the bathroom?” She could practically feel the teacher rolling his eyes. “Yes Trent, you can go to the bathroom.”

Trent smiled widely. “Cool.”

“Dude, she looked worried. Like I mean full on, ‘is he okay?’ I didn't even get the chance to bring you up. I mean once she saw me she immediately asked about you bro.” Trent spoke into the phone, sitting at one of the lunch tables. 

Paxton's croaky voice made its way through the device. “I don't want her to get sick, tell her you'll give me the homework.” The boy sucked his teeth. “You want me to get sick though? Priorities.” 

The Half-Japanese boy rolled his eyes and let out a cough, it was dry and seemed like it hurt. “She asked about me?” he was late but that didn't stop his heart from fluttering his chest. 

“Anywho, she insisted, she looked deep in thought too. Ah shit, I gotta go dude, here comes the Principal.” 

Before Paxton could get a word out the teen hung up. He sighed but quickly shoved his phone under the covers and smiled wearily as his sister came in. “ Hey Becca” 

She pursed her lips and walked towards the bed, setting down the glass of water. “Who was that?” Paxton waved her off and sat up shakily. “Just Trent.” 

She placed her small hand on her hip, “Who's the girl?” Paxton felt his face heat and a small smile etched its way into his face, the thought of her cute smile had his heart doing backflips and somersaults. “I-it's nobody.” 

Rebecca rolled her eyes and sat on the floor edge of the bed. “Right.” she dragged out before giving him a hard stare, he fidgeted under look before letting out a loud sigh,a cough following after it. 

“Her name's Korey Grace, she goes to my school.” He looked at her with a blank stare then laid down. “She's amazing in every since, Becca. She's nice, smart, funny, beautiful– she's perfect.” 

Rebecca blinked rapidly and stood up quickly. “Holy shit, who are you and where's my brother?” Paxton rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself before sharply replying. “Language.” He pulled his legs up under the covers and ducked his head under. “She'll be over soon to drop off my homework. Please don't embarrass me by showing her my baby pictures.” 

“I would nev–” 

His scolding glare made her laugh nervously. He just be really serious about her then. “Fine, fine. I won't.” 

The girl was silent for a second and played with her fingers. “D-does she know about me?” Paxton stopped his pouting and sat up. “Of course she does, she's really excited to me–”

“No, I mean. . . does she know about me.” 

Paxton frowned slightly, he hadn't told Korey because he didn't feel the need to. There was nothing wrong with his sister, but if the girl even whispered a word about his sister, she would be dropped. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, of course he knew, but he didn't understand why his sister was so self-conscious, he found her absolutely breathtaking. 

“Don–” 

The two paused as the doorbell rang, the hesitated before Rebecca immediately took off out of his room and downstairs. Paxton struggled to get out of bed, whispering her name. “Becca.” 

It was too late though, the girl threw the door open, waiting for the newcomer to say something mean about her– like every other person in the world. 

Korey hopped out of her car and grabbed the class work in the passenger seat, she whistled a small tune as she made her way up to the small and cute house. She rang the doorbell once and was startled as she heard feet pounding down the stairs. 

She laughed to herself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Korey jumped as the door was swung open, she was expecting a mom but instead she saw the cutest person in the world. Her eyes sparkled and she almost dropped the work to give the girl a huge hug. 

“Hi! You must be Paxton's sister! I'm Korey Grace, it's really nice to meet you.” The blonde seemed shocked for a second but smiled widely at the girl and dragged her into the house. Rebecca closed the door and placed her hands on her hips. “I'm Rebecca, you can call me Becca if you want.” 

Korey almost squealed as she took in the girls outfit. “Oh my god your outfit is literally everything.” “I got everything from H&M they have so many good sales going on this week, we should go together– I know someone who works there. ” The two girls squealed at each other and suddenly Paxton was forgotten. 

Paxton smiled at the interaction between his sister and the girl. He made his heart warm at how great they were actually getting along. The moment was interrupted when a dry, hard cough escaped from his sore throat. 

The two girls looked up at him from the staircase and immediately glares were thrown his way. “Why aren't you in bed?” the two spoke in unison, they were shocked but didn't turn to look at each other. It got even creepier as the two girls made the same facial expression. Raised eyebrow and pursed lips, he shivered and laughed weakly before rushing back to his room. 

Korey looked to Becca and giggled.“Do you mind if I stay a little while? I want to see how he's doing, plus I can't believe you haven't watched The Originals yet, we need to go on a binge.” 

Becca nodded excitedly. “I'll get the pop corn and snacks ready.” The two grabbed each others 

hand in an embrace before going their separate ways. 

Korey jogged her way up the stairs, humming a song she heard earlier today. Her heart sped up as she reached his room, she was nervous but angry. Nervous because this was Paxton, his eyes and smile made her legs go numb. Angry because he hadn't told her he was sick, they were close enough for him to tell her. . . right? 

Paxton tensed as the handle to his door twisted, his heart thumping. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she peeked her head in, smiling at him. “Paxton, I'm going to punch you.” Huh?

The boy's eyes widened and he gaped at her like a fish as she shut the door behind her and stalked towards him. She flopped into his bed and glared, then pouted. “Why didn't you tell me you were sick? Hm!” Her tiny hands hit constantly at his arm and torso. 

He pulled the covers up to defend himself. “I didn't want you to get sick!” Plus he was to pussy to text her.

Korey stopped her fussing and sighed. “Still.” His heart clenched at her sad expression. “Sorry Kor.” The girl shook her head and smiled, “It's fine.” She held out her small hand, palm looking up at the ceiling. 

“Phone.” 

Paxton furrowed his eyebrows before handing the device off to her after opening it. He watched as her thumbs moved quickly across the screen, a cute smile crossing her lips. With a approving nod she handed him back the phone. His cheeks heated. She put her number into his phone. 

Kor ❤️💫✨

“Call me whenever you need me.” He nodded his head silently and watched as she stood, he pouted. “You're leaving?” Korey cooed at him and shook her head. “Me and Becca will be binge watching The Originals for a while.”

She bent down. His heart stopped. Her warm, soft lips pressed against his cheek, his body tensed and his dick hardened instantaneously. The thought of her lips wrapping around the head of his– he bit his lip to hold in a groan and tried to discreetly fix himself under the covers. 

“Get some sleep.” 

He nodded numbly and watched as she walked out the room, eyes on her ass. When the door shut he groaned quietly and placed his arms over his eyes. What the fuck was wrong with him? Who the hell gets hard over a kiss on the cheek?

The boner was almost painful, slipping down his shorts, he let out a breath as his hardness sprang free and against his stomach. It was embarrassing as hell to get off to the feel of someone's lips, but he was sure it would be a reoccurring thing. 

Wrapping his hand around the thickness of his shaft he hissed, lord this girl was hell. He pumped, once, twice, before stopping– the small pad of feet up the stairs made his heart race. 

A small knock on the door came before Korey's sweet voice came through the wood. “Hey, Pax, are you hungry? We're making alfredo.” 

His stomach spiked with arousal, the fact that she was outside his door as he fucked his hand made him even harder. Suddenly his hand started to move by itself, quite quickly. His hips jolted and stuttered to keep up with the growing pace. “Y-yeah.” 

“Becca told me you don't like shrimp so I'll use chicken breast instead.” 

Breast, his mind wandered to her breast. They weren't small but they weren't big either, just enough that if he grabbed them they would spill out of his hold– he groaned quietly and picked up the pace, “Thanks Korey.” 

“No problem, Pax.” the sound of her small feet padding down the stairs echoed in his ears– he moaned quite loudly and cane all over his hand and stomach. “Holy shit.” 

Devi bit her lip as she knocked on Korey's door. She girl wanted to apologize, she felt bad for saying those things to Korey when the girl was only trying to help. Devi missed Korey like hell, missed talking to her and hanging out with her almost everyday.

She wanted to mend their relationship. Plus the fight with her mom had put her on edge.

Devi started as the door was opened but there was no Korey, instead there was an exact replica– almost anyways. Korey's mom stood in the doorway with a soft smile. “How can I help you?” 

“I-is Korey here?” 

The woman frowned and shook her head. “She hasn't come home yet, I'm sorry.” Devi only shook her head and smiled before saying bye and walking down the stairs. 

Pulling out her phone with a determined look, she tapped on Korey's name, watching as it located her whereabouts. 

Her mouth dried, her heart stuttered, and her jaw clenched– eyes watering. There was her dot, at Paxton's house. 

Turning off her phone she shoved it into her pocket and made her way down the street and to her house. She was officially done trying. 

[ a/n : i don't know what to say. paxton's a nasty boy 😳. korey and rebecca are my new otp. devi, poor thing. this was 2200 words. :) ] 


	13. 012. 𝗈𝗈𝗉

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

\- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 012. oop ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

( DEVI'S FLASHBACK OF THE PARTY,

AS WELL AS THE DAY AFTER. ) 

Devi was lonely. She missed her friends, she wouldn't admit it but she did. Not only that, she felt guilty, mad at herself, she wouldn't admit that either.

She leaned her head back to stare up at her ceiling. The girl thought back to the drive home with Paxton, her heart felt heavy and she let out a breath of air. God was she stupid. 

The car was silent, one person embarrassed and the other somewhat annoyed. Devi looked discreetly towards Paxton, smiling to herself, he was so perfect. 

Paxton on the other hand wasn't thinking of the girl next to him, rather the girl who was still at Ben's house. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, he would quickly drop her off and race back to the party, he told himself.

Devi's eyes lowered to her lap and she played with her fingers. To scared to say anything, the boy was silent, she could see a tick in his jaw and for the first time since they left the party, Devi wondered what Korey said to Paxton. 

She turned to face Paxton, biting her lip. “U-um if you don't mind me asking. What did, uh, what did Korey say before you helped me out the pool?” 

Paxton raised an eyebrow at her, casting a glance towards the female. “Korey?” he let a small smile slip on to his lips before clearing his throat. “She wanted me to help you dry off, didn't want you to get sick.”

Devi felt a pang go through her heart, she huffed and turned to face the window. She was dreading pulling up to her home but missed her bed alot. 

The car stopped and Devi unbuckled the seatbelt. “Thanks.” Before she could get her door opened he quickly leaned over, Devi, who thought he was about to kiss her, let out a small gasp. “Oh wait a sec–”

Devi leaned in and pressed her lips to his, though they weren't as soft as Korey's they were still perfect. She furrowed her eyebrows when he immediately pulled back, eye brows furrowed. “What the hell Devi.” 

Her eyes widened and she backed away. “I- I thought– I mean you leaned in, s-so I just assumed–” 

She watched as he wiped off his lips with the back of his hand. “Your hair was stuck in the– it doesn't matter. Get inside before you get sick.” 

Devi groaned loudly and shoved her face into her pillow. Her mind flashing back to all the horrible things that happened yesterday. Her fight with Fabiola and Eleanor, yelling at Korey, kissing someone who obviously didn't like her and she also fell in the shower. 

She was startled as her mom came barging in. Another groan fell out her mouth and she buried her head into her pillows. It was going to be a long day. 

( PRESENT, LEAVE OFF FROM CH. 11 ) 

Korey sat up, her hair a mess at the top of her head. Her makeup had smudged onto her pillow and she was sure it was also smudged on her face. She rolled out of bed and fell to the floor, her back arching. “Fuck that hurt.”

The girl froze as a voice sounded behind her. “You know, you actually curse like a sailor.” Korey couldn't help but laugh as she looked back, coming face to face with Rebecca who held a hand to her chest. “I'm serious.” 

Okay so it wasn't her pillow, was she embarrassed? A little, but not much because it was Rebecca– she was too sweet to make fun of her. 

“I can't believe I stayed over, my mom's probably freaking out.” Korey stated, her voice husky from sleep– she rubbed her eyes with the back of her fist before sighing. “I need to wash my face.” 

“Yeah, you really do.” 

Korey stuck her tongue out at the younger girl and made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way out. Pulling out her make-up wipes she quickly but efficiently took all her makeup off. Obviously she didn't have any of her supplies here, plus her and Becca were two very different shades. 

Pouting she dried her face and walked out, rolling her eyes playfully at Rebecca who cooed at her bare face. “How are you so pretty without makeup?” she asked, slipping on a new shirt.

Korey shook her head with a smile, fixing her clothes. “I'm not, I look bummy.” Rebecca laughed loudly and lightly shoved her. “No you don't, trust me– I wouldn't lie to you.” 

Before she could respond Paxton yelled for them downstairs. The two girls mimicked each other's expression. Raised eyebrow, pursed lips and a tilted head. “What is he doing out of bed?” 

Paxton grinned at them with a red nose and cute puffy eyes. He felt much better, even though he didn't look it. “I made breakfast.” 

The two girls looked at each other and then to him. “We don't want your bacteria covered eggs and bacon.” they spoke in unison. Paxton took a step back, he hoped to God that it was only a one time thing. It was creepy. 

For the first time this morning, Paxton locked eyes with Korey. Immediately his lungs stopped working. Lord she looked beautiful, he was surprised to see black framed glasses perched on her cute nose. “Wow.” Korey without makeup is something he wanted to wake up to. 

Korey's cheeks flushed, she honestly forgot all about Paxton. “Shut up.” He put his hands up and stepped back, taking a seat as Becca started to move aside his food, he pouted and huffed. 

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh hush, don't complain. Besides I saw a YouTube video on making Italian omelettes, I wanted to try it.” 

Korey slid into a chair, “Sounds yummy.”

“Where's Mom and Dad?” Becca asked, cracking eggs into a glass bowl. Paxton perked up and pointed upwards. “Knocked out upstairs. They came in early this morning, look really tired.” 

The girl nodded and went back to her task. Paxton looked towards Korey who was watching Rebecca whisk the eggs, she seemed very focused. He chuckled lightly at how cute she looked. 

Korey looked towards Paxton, smiling at him. “What?” he shook his head and leaned his head on his palm. “You're really pretty.”

Rebecca gave him pursed lips and hit him with the spatula. “No flirting in the kitchen.” Korey laughed and feebly placed a hand on his arm. “Of course not Chef Becca.” 

Paxton's cheeks heated, his body tense. She was touching him. He wanted to flex, and show off but if he was being honest, he was quite shy. 

“Oh we never finished The Originals, wanna watch after breakfast?” Korey nodded and gently grabbed the cup of Orange Juice that had been set out by Paxton. “Sure, let me check in with my mom, yeah?”

Today was gonna be a long day for Paxton. 

(a/n : this was ultimately a filler chapter, i wanted to get it out there. we'll be back on track with the show in the next chapter, i promise. i really do like korey and becca together, they complete me. 

low-key feel bad for devi though, like this child

is going through a lot.) 


	14. 013. 𝗂'𝗆 𝗌𝗈𝗋𝗋𝗒

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝑓𝑖𝑙𝑡𝑒𝑟

\- ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ 013. i'm sorry ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

"No, no to the right Becca!" Korey yelled, legs crossing and body sliding. Becca, who was failing miserably at the Just Dance game, pouted and moved her controller to the right, successfully doing the move. 

A smile stretched at her face and she enthusiastically started to dance, much to Paxton's amusement. Korey quickly lost herself in the game and danced crazily to 'Who Let The Dogs Out'. 

As the song came to an end, Rebecca tired out and handed her Wii remote to her brother who, though protested, danced like his life depended on it, his points soaring higher than Korey's. 

"Yah! Paxton."

Korey stuck her hand out to push at his shoulder, throwing hum off balance. Becca, who had two cold bottles of water in her hand laughed loudly as the boy fell over, but continued to dance. 

"Korey you can't do that! It's cheating!"

The girl stuck her tongue out and tried to catch up with him. "What's cheating is handing off your Wii remote!" 

She gave a loud huff as the song ended and the winner screen popped up. BECCA<3 had won the game, Paxton grinned and high fives his sister who handed nthe water bottle off to Korey. "You guys are cheaters."

Becca hugged her from behind and laughed. "Oh come on, don't be like that Kor." They rocked side to side for a second before Korey gave a sigh and waddled to face Paxton, Becca still stuck to her waist. "Good game I guess." 

Paxton rolled his eyes jokingly and stuck his tongue out, quickly moving out the way when a pillow flew towards him. 

The trio were winding down for a bit with a Disney movie, 'Brave' played on the screen, effectively entrancing the two females, that is until Korey's phone rang loudly. 

Taking her eyes slowly from the screen, she patted the couch for her phone, smiling when Paxton handed it to her, immersed in his own device. 

Without looking at the caller ID she answered. "Korey Grace speaking." Immediately a smile hit her lips when Eleanor's voice came over the line. "Ooh, who knew Korey was so professional."

She giggled softly and passed the bowl of popcorn to Rebecca, who only shooed her away from the screen. 

"Oh shush, what's up?" she was unaware of the audience on Eleanor's end. Fabiola, Ben, Eve, Gears and Oliver waited anxiously at the table. Walking to the bathroom she quietly shut the door, Becca and Paxton's parents had been knocked out all day and she did not want to be the one to wake them up. 

"Look, I don't know if you and Devi have spoken since the party-" Korey tapped her nails on the bathroom sink, sighing. "No, I don't really want to either." 

There was a slight rustling before Ben's (somewhat) deep voice came over the line. "Look Korey-"

Korey stood up straighter, "Ben? What the hell-" A small chuckle came from Ben before he cleared his throat. "Listen, we need your help. Devi, is trying to emancipate herself, she moved into my house for Christ sake. She is also refusing to help her mom spread her father's ashes." 

"You're kidding, Devi wouldn't do that."

Korey raised an eyebrow when there was another power struggle for the phone. "Kor, he's serious. I know you two don't talk at the moment but we could really use your help." Fabiola stated, gripping the phone. 

There was a knock at the door, a tiny fist, Becca. "Korey? You're missing the best part!" Everyone at the end of the line furrowed their eyebrows, glancing at each other. "Gimme a sec Becca! Unless Merida is fighting Mordu, then I don't care!" 

"You're such a simp!"

Her small feet padded away and Korey laughed lightly. "Kor? Where are you?" Without any hesitation the girl spoke up, "Paxton's house, me and his sister have been hanging out for a couple of days."

Eleanor's eyes widened, "You and Paxton! Are you guys a thing?!" Korey sighed and nervously rubbed her arm. "I'll explain later, where are you guys? I'll meet you."

Ben quickly spoke up. "Meet us at my house, yeah? " Korey hummed in agreement. "I'll be there in 15, gotta go."

Ending the call, the girl leaned against the sink and shut her eyes. She honestly didn't want to talk to Devi, but what kind of friend would she be if she didn't talk her out of doing something she'd regret.

Opening the door she walked out and made her way back to the leaving room. She smiled and leaned against the doorway, the two were unaware of her standing there. "Guys-" Two sets of eyes found hers and she pouted. "A friend of mine needs me urgently, I have to get going."

Becca quickly paused the movie and skipped towards her. "I knew we hogged you for too long. Come back as soon as possible, I want to tell you something important." the younger girl winked, eyebrows bobbing up and down. Korey laughed and nodded, eyes going to Paxton who stood there watching the two. 

Becca pinched her and smirked. "Pax, maybe you should walk her out." "Yeah, no, of course." He gestured to the door and Korey smiled, "I'll see you later Becca."

The girl hummed and walked back to the couch. "Leave before I keep you here." Korey followed after Paxton and slipped on her sandals, "I had a lot of fun these couple days. Thank you."

Paxton smiled and looked down at his feet. "No, thank you. I've never seen Rebecca smile so hard in her life, laugh so much in one sitting, she looks really happy."

Korey placed a hand onto his arm and grinned, eyes closing and dimples indenting. "Trust me, most of that happiness came from you. She really likes hanging out with you Pax." standing on her toes, Korey placed a kiss onto his cheek before stepping away and walking down the stairs. "See you soon."

The boy watched her walk away with a dopey smile on his face. "She kissed me. . . twice!" 

"Eep Korey!" 

The girl was surprised when two pairs of arms wrapped around her. "It's been like forever." came Fabiola's muffled dialogue. Korey only laughed and hugged back, "I know, I know. You guys should honestly start hanging with me and Becca, you'd freaking love her." the two pulled away from her and agreed instantaneously. 

Ben, who was watching, gave a lopsided smile. "Hey Korey." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and opened her arms, "Come to mama." the boy rolled his eyes but gave in and hugged her. "Never call yourself that again." "Wasn't planning on it." 

The boy pulled away and let out a deep sigh. "Well, let's get this over with." The four walked up to his front door, "Don't think we forgot about that Paxton thing."

Korey pouted. "Oh lord."

Ben knocked on Devi's door, which was strangely already open. He leaned against the doorway. "Hey, you have guests." Devi, who was on a computer, looked up, furrowed her eyebrows, locked eyes with Korey, frowned and went back to her computer. 

"Why are they here?I'd prefer not to have any visitors right now." her voice was snarky but she was relieved to see them. . .all of them. 

Ben scoffed then rolled his eyes. "First off, this is my house, so I can bring anyone I want...

except for my dad's old law partner who poached Channing Tatum from him." Devi's face scrunched up in confusion along with the other UN girls. "Look, I asked them to come and help you."

“Help me what?" Devi asked, confusion etched into her features. Fabiola took a tiny step forward. "You have to go with your mom 

to spread your dad's ashes." Eleanor nodded and spoke up.

"Even though we haven't talked, we still care about you, and we don't want you to make a decision you're gonna regret forever."

Devi shut the computer and crossed her arms, eyes going to Eleanor. "You know, you're one 

to talk about regrets, Eleanor. What are you even wearing?"

The girl looked down at her outfit. "Tan pants, Tan shirt." Devi scoffed And you're not gonna regret quitting the play, or dressing like a park ranger for the rest of your life?" Devi questioned. 

Eleanor looked away before turning her attention back towards Devi. "This isn't about me. We're talking about you right now." 

Korey quickly stepped in and pursed her lips. " I know Devi is deflecting, but she has a point, El." 

Fabiola crossed her arms. "Last night, I saw you eat a plain yogurt and watch the Home Shopping Network as entertainment."

"Devi's face scrunched up. "That sounds really bleak, Eleanor. I know you don't want to be like your mom, but this new you can't be making you happy." Eleanor sighed and flopped down at the edge of the bed. 

"It's not. I'm miserable. I hate neutral tones. I miss my scarves and capes."

Devi sat up more and basically tossed the computer. "Of course, you do because they're you,and so is acting.You should be a part of the play." Eleanor nodded determinedly.

"You're right.I was pretending to be someone I'm not, which I should only be doing on stage. Wow. Even saying the word "stage" makes me feel better."

Playing with her fingers, the black haired girl looked up. " Guys, I am so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I know I don't deserve another chance, but... I really, really miss you-" Devi's eyes found Korey's, "All of you."

While spending time at Ben's house, Devi realized she didn't necessarily have feelings for Paxton, it was a feeling of infatuation, he never noticed her, and when he did it was only friendly. She had been hurt at first, angry that Korey seemed to get his attention and she didn't. 

She was sure that the girl would ditch the three of them for Paxton, but she hasn't, instead she stayed loyal, loyal to the girls she met only a few weeks ago. Devi, could confidently say she was almost over Paxton Hall-Yoshida, her eyes were set on someone else. 

"We miss you too, Devi." Fabiola, and though she was talking to Devi, her gaze was towards Korey. Devi cleared her throat. "Korey?" 

The dark haired female looked up, lips pursed and head cocked to the side. Korey wanted to forgive her but the words at the party repeated over and over in her head. 

As if Devi was reading her mind, she spoke up. "I'm sorry about everything I said at the party, and at school. I never meant them, I was confused, jealous and angry and let my emotions control me. I'm really sorry."

Her words sounded broken, she fiddled with her fingers and let out a deep breath. Korey, who narrowed her eyes during the speech, shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and sat on the bed. "Meh, I forgive you. I guess. You owe me chocolate for a whole month."

All three girls smiled before dragging her into their group hug. Ben, though smiling, raised a brow. Hey, guys, this was heartwarming honestly, but you didn't do the thing I brought you here for. Get her to spread her dad's ashes." 

Korey, Eleanor and Fabiola's mouths opened into a small 'o' and Korey bit her lip. " I totally forgot why we were here." Eleanor nodded just as Fabiola spoke. "You just like used straight-up Jedi mind tricks on us."

Devi gripped Fabiola's habd. "I know, but I did mean what I said. I really do miss you guys." Korey rolled her eyes. " Yeah, yeah, yeah. You still have to go to Malibu." Devi scoffed and looked down at the sheets. "So my mom can ship me off to India? "

Fabiola softly pinched her. " That's not why you don't wanna go. You don't wanna go because you don't wanna say goodbye to him." 

Eleanor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. " But you have to." Devi shook her head, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. "I'm not ready." "Yes, you are." "You can do this." "You gotta go." 

Fabiola's robot, Gears, robotic voice echoed through the room. "Go, Devi. The time is now 4:55."

Devi untangled herself from the sheets. "Oh, my God. I'm not gonna make it in time!" Ben smirked and placed a hand on this hip. "I'll get you there."

Fabiola, Eleanor and Korey all laid where Devi just was. Korey's phone chimed and she sluggishly took it from her pocket. A smile broke out on to her face. 

_**bbybecca**_ 🥺💖 

so there's this boy

4:47 PM

_**sister-in-law**_ 😏 : 

say less sweetie

4:47 PM READ

Korey sat up and smiled towards the two girls. "I guess you'll meet Becca earlier than expected." Fabiola sat up first. "Don't think we don't remember the whole Paxton thing." Eleanor sat up and grinned mischievously. "Spill."

The taller of the three got up first, "Ah ah, I'll tell you everything on our way over there, how bout that." Korey swore she's never seen them move as fast as they did.

The two girls ran out the door, squealing excitedly. Korey let out a laugh and walked towards the doorway. Placing her hand on the handle, she ran her tongue across her bottom lip before looking towards the readers, a smile pulled at her lips and she winked and closed the door behind her. 

no, the book is not finished. 

drama. drama. drama. 

i fucking hate it, and angst but

it's needed. new characters

new love interests for certain people

and the amount of sexual tension

in the next season is gonna be crazy. 

stay tuned. 


	15. 𝒑𝒕 𝒕𝒘𝒐 ;; 𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒕𝒆𝒓

. . . 

˚◞♡ ⃗*ೃ༄

𝖥𝖨𝖫𝖳𝖤𝖱

꒰ 💌 ꒱ ♡ ༘°

┊ ┊

𝗉𝗂𝖼𝗄 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝖿𝗂𝗅𝗍𝖾𝗋.🍒┊ 𝗆𝗂𝗑 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗋𝗌

𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗅𝖾𝗍𝗍𝖾.🍓

.˚ ᵎ┊͙

💌₍₁₎

[ — ✦༷༷🍧༣ཾ྄❥ 𝗄𝗈𝗋𝖾𝗒 + 𝗉𝖺𝗑𝗍𝗈𝗇] 

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ ˀ𝖭𝖠𝖨𝖫𝖤𝖠 𝖣𝖤𝖵𝖮𝖱𝖠 ☁️ *ೃ༄

korey grace 

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ DYLAN O'BRIEN ☁️ *ೃ༄

micheal alexander

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ PAULINA CHÁVEZ ☁️ *ೃ༄

ashley rodriguez

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ LUCAS JADE ZUMANN ☁️ *ೃ༄

peyton wolfe

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ INDIA EISLEY ☁️ *ೃ༄

sonya loud

001\. 𝖿𝗂𝗅𝗍𝖾𝗋 ( 𝗉𝖺𝗋𝗄 𝗃𝗂𝗆𝗂𝗇 ) 

002\. 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘢 ( 𝘩𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘢 ) 

003\. 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥 ( 𝖻𝘵𝘴 ) 

004\. 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 ( 𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘦 + 𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘭𝘨𝘪 )

005\. 𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘦 ( 𝗆𝖾𝗅𝖺𝗇𝗂𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗋𝗍𝗂𝗇𝖾𝗓 ) 

mwahaha!


End file.
